


Dumb, Afternoon Conversations

by beanclumph



Category: South Park
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, craig's a potty mouth, like 70 percent dialogue lmao, might've made craig too soft but he's still spicy, only rated teen bc of cussing, so many references, they're aged up to teens but it doesn't really make much of a difference, v v v soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanclumph/pseuds/beanclumph
Summary: "Craig snorted, shaking his head at his best friend. “You’re a fucking mess, dude.”Clyde laughed a bit in embarrassment. “Maybe, but at least my iTunes library is all sorted out.”"------Over the course of an afternoon, Craig and Clyde walk into Craig's house as best friends and leave as boyfriends.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Dumb, Afternoon Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy this stupid lil blurb I wrote back in May. Let me know what you thought of it and any ways I can improve in the comments! Thank you so much for reading, enjoy!

Sunlight streamed through the sheer curtains and warmed the room as two friends, Clyde and Craig, lazed in the glow. Clyde was laying on his back with his head over the edge of the bed, hands folded neatly on his chest, while Craig sat on the floor, resting his back against the side of the bed. 

The room was still, save for the particles of dust visibly floating in the sunlight. They were sitting in comfortable silence, Clyde looking blankly at the presently-beige glow-in-the-dark stars on Craig’s ceiling and Craig scrolling through his phone. Clyde had attempted to strain his neck to see what Craig was doing but ultimately decided that the position was just too much work for a slow Sunday afternoon. 

Clyde piped up, breaking the silence. “I fucked up.”

Craig didn’t look away from his phone, but his tone sounded amused. “Yeah?”

“You know how like, when you go to the dentist and they put that little cardboard thing in your mouth to take an x-ray?” 

Craig hummed an “mmm” of understanding.

Clyde continued, “Well, my dentist was about to put that thing in my mouth and asked if I gag easily.”

Craig was finally interested enough to look at him.

“I don’t think ‘No, I’m a professional,’ was the answer he was expecting.”

Craig snorted, shaking his head at his best friend. “You’re a fucking mess, dude.”

Clyde laughed a bit in embarrassment. “Maybe, but at least my iTunes library is all sorted out.”

At this Craig snorted again. “Sorted, sure, but garbage is still garbage even if it’s organized.” He received an upside-down punch in the arm for this comment and responded with a shove of his own. 

“My taste is trash?” Clyde challenged, huffing dramatically. “Come on, Craig. Everyone knows you’re a slut for country.”

“Fuck off!” Craig shouted, standing suddenly to grab Clyde’s hands and pull him off the bed, letting him fall to the floor with a thud. Somewhat frustrated by the unaffected giggling he heard, he rolled Clyde over onto his stomach with his foot and lightly nudged Clyde’s ass. “Honestly, I don’t know why I always let you into my house. You’re kind of annoying,” he said flatly.

Clyde rolled onto his back again, bumping into Craig’s leg. “Kind of annoying?” he said, voice low and incredulous. “ _ Kind of _ ? Excuse me,” he stood up and jabbed an accusing finger into Craig’s chest. “No, excuse you. I am fully annoying. I am very annoying. There’s nothing half-assed, half-hearted, or ‘kind of’ about it.”

Craig stared blankly at him for a few seconds before removing Clyde’s condemning finger from his chest. “You’re incredible,” he said. 

Clyde brightened. “I take that as a compliment!”

“I must’ve said it wrong, then.” He watched as Clyde deflated, feeling a slight pang in his chest at the sight. “Alright, don’t look so sad. I was just joking,” he said, voice a bit gentler. Craig felt relieved as he saw Clyde perk up again. “I mean, you’re definitely not as much of a mess as you used to be.”

With a nod, Clyde flopped backward onto the bed again. “Yeah. I used to be like, ‘I wonder what would happen if I set this thing on fire,’ and since then I’ve learned that more often than not the answer is ‘it’ll be on fire.’”

Craig laughed, sitting down on the bed patting his best friend on the chest. “Right. You’ve come a long way, Einstein.” 

Clyde's smile was almost brighter than the sun as he beamed up at Craig. “Thanks, man.”

They both slipped back into an easy silence, neither boy knowing what to say. Craig felt himself blushing hotly, and Clyde, oblivious to his best friend’s inner turmoil, closed his eyes peacefully. It stirred something in Craig to see his energetic friend so still and calm, and he felt a little bit overwhelmed with the number of words that suddenly found themselves trapped in his throat. He was grateful for the silence, as it provided him refuge from having to speak, especially since he didn’t know which of the unreliable words would come out first. 

Craig was so lost in thought that he hadn’t even heard Clyde’s question. He only realized he missed something when Clyde poked him in the side, causing him to jump. “What?” he said a little too loudly, then cleared his throat. “Did you say something?”  
Clyde rolled his eyes playfully. “I _said,_ why do you still let me in your house then?”

“Hm?” Craig replied, confused.

“I was thinking about how earlier, you said you don’t even know why you let me into your house sometimes. So… why do you?”

“I was joking.”   


“Sounded like you were kinda serious to me.”

Craig rolled his eyes, not wanting to have this conversation  _ now  _ of all times as he still felt the words he wanted to say resting uncomfortably in his throat. “Come on dude, are you actually hung up over this?”

Clyde quieted, looking away from Craig who physically felt the loss of Clyde’s eyes on him. “Nevermind,” he whispered.

Craig felt the horrible pit of guilt in his stomach again, and he honestly wasn’t exactly sure about what to do to reassure Clyde. Hell, he felt so scatterbrained at the moment that he wasn’t  _ exactly sure _ of anything. Impulsively, he laid down next to Clyde and wrapped his arms around Clyde’s torso, pulling him close. Craig felt  _ very _ out of place doing this, but he knew that Clyde was a pretty physical guy who might appreciate some reassuring human contact. He took a deep breath to center himself before gently saying, “I… I don’t hate you, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Clyde couldn’t turn his head enough to look at Craig--and besides, he could feel Craig’s face buried in his neck anyway, so there wasn’t really a point--but he tried to get somewhat of a visual of Craig through the corner of his eye. Craig’s embrace was an incredibly foreign feeling, but it was a welcomed one. A  _ desired  _ one. He tried to memorize the feeling enough to remember it for a lifetime, not knowing how long it would actually last. Reluctantly deciding he had to, he asked a question Craig was dreading: “What  _ do _ you feel for me?”

Craig burrowed further into Clyde’s neck, hoping he’d just imagined the question. Coming to grips with the fact that he hadn’t, he said, “Uh…  _ God  _ dude, I don’t know.” He paused for a long time. “I feel a lot for you, Clyde. You make me feel… warm, I guess. Comfortable. I really like being around you, and I don’t want to lose you, and-” he cut himself off, his heartbeat making him worry he’d have a heart attack. 

Although Craig couldn’t see, Clyde was smiling. “You’re not gonna  _ lose me _ , Craig. Yeesh, and you thought I was stupid!”

Craig was ready to stab him for taking this so lightly but allowed him to continue. 

“I fucking  _ knew _ you had feelings for me, dude! It’s been so obvious!”

Craig loosened his embrace enough to allow Clyde to turn to face him fully. Blankly, he said, “I literally insult you all the time. I’ve like, almost made you  _ cry  _ twice today. And somehow that made you one hundred-fucking-percent certain I like you?”

Clyde’s grin was unwavering. “You do realize I take acting classes, right? I wasn’t  _ actually _ gonna cry! It was all part of the plan to get you to finally confess!”

Craig couldn’t decide whether he was pissed or floored. After getting over his confoundment, he asked, “How did you fucking know I had feelings for you before I even did?”

Clyde waved the question off nonchalantly. “You’re just super oblivious, dude. Even more than I am!” 

All Craig could manage to say was a quiet “huh.” Collecting himself, he said, “Alright. Wanna get Taco Bell?”

“Of fucking course!”


End file.
